Portrait d'une incomprise
by kalid1983
Summary: Saison 1 - Portrait d'une démone dans sa prison de chair


**PORTRAIT D'UNE INCOMPRISE**

« Mon nom est Meg Masters. »

Elle éclate de rire et son sourire s'illumine alors que ses yeux se parent d'un voile noir comme la nuit.

Non mais vous l'avez vraiment crue ? Elle ? Non. JE suis Meg Masters. Enfin, disons que je suis une locataire permanente. Grâce à moi, sa vie a changé. Elle est devenue plus ouverte, moins inhibée. Elle a changé de look. Elle a troqué son look de petite fille sage pour quelque chose de plus... comment vous dites déjà... oui... c'est ça, rebelle... Les mecs ont enfin commencé à s'intéresser à elle. Entre nous, à 25 ans, il était temps.

Je lui ai offert la belle vie et voilà comment elle me remercie ? Elle vend mon père et mon frère ? Ok. J'ai tué sa famille. Enfin, elle a tué sa famille. Avec mon aide. Et alors ? C'est ce qu'elle voulait non ? S'émanciper. Ne plus avoir d'attache. Etre libre. Ça a marché. Ils ne l'embêteront plus là où ils sont.

Enfin, rien n'est moins sûr maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour la protéger. Tout à fait, la protéger. L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, c'est vrai, mais ça reste l'Enfer. Et cette pauvre petite chose, je doute qu'elle y survive longtemps... Façon de parler. Tout le monde sait bien que les supplices y sont éternels. Pauvre idiote. Elle qui pensait avoir vécu le pire et mourir libre, elle va vivre l'Enfer. Littéralement.

Intéressant, non ? Ça fait de moi un ange du même coup, une gentille fille, une sauveuse de l'humanité. J'investis un corps ; je sauve ce corps de lui-même. Il ne vieillit pas. Il ne meurt pas. Il vit la vie dont il a toujours rêvé. Je ne suis que l'humble coup de pouce qui change sa vie... et celle des autres tout naturellement. Il faut bien s'amuser un peu...

Prenez les cas du Père Jim et de Caleb... ça a été un réel plaisir de voir leurs vies s'envoler en même temps que leur sang s'échappait de leurs corps... C'était si facile. Une lame pressée contre leur cou. C'était un délice. La lente agonie de corps qui cherchent à mourir sans y parvenir. C'était surtout d'autant plus jouissif qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour apprécier le spectacle.

Oh, je ne parle pas de cette idiote qui me sert d'hôte. Oh non... Je parle de ce cher Johnny... Je pouvais sentir sa peur, sa colère, son écœurement à l'autre bout du combiné... Délicieux effluves. Arômes divins. Le tout servi sur un plateau. Dommage que ce soit si éphémère. Mais une mission est une mission. Tuer les amis proches des Winchester, des chasseurs de surcroît, n'était qu'un bonus. Père avait bien spécifié les priorités. Le colt et ce cher Sammy... Alors en bonne fille, j'ai suivi les ordres.

Je les ai attirés à moi pour que Père puisse jouer pleinement son rôle et que les mailles du filet se resserrent autour de cette famille qui avait décimé une bonne partie de la mienne. Ce n'était que justice. Œil pour œil. Dent pour dent. La loyauté. L'amour. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Du moins je le croyais... Se retrouver piégée par un humain est une chose. Etre trahie par sa propre famille en est une autre.

Imaginez ! Vous donnez tout pour votre famille et votre propre frère vous tire une balle pour vérifier que ce fameux colt tue bien toutes les créatures !... Oui, je suis une démone. Oui, je le prends mal. Oui, j'ai des principes. C'est peut-être ça le problème après tout. J'ai des émotions, des avis sur tout, et pas toujours les mêmes que ceux des leaders.

A trop côtoyer ce monde, à trop m'habituer à ce(s) corps, je suis devenue trop humaine. J'ai perdu de la valeur. Même aux yeux de Père. Au point qu'il ne s'est pas embarrassé de sentiments lorsqu'il a été question de sacrifice. Il me l'aurait demandé, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde. Combien de fois l'ai-je fait déjà ? J'ai perdu le compte depuis bien des siècles.

Je me suis dévouée pour piéger les Winchester avec les Daevas. J'ai souffert entre leurs griffes. J'ai senti mon hôte souffrir quand son corps est tombé cinq étages plus bas. La souffrance est humaine, je vous l'accorde, et je suis une démone. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait forcément incompatible. Après tout, faire souffrir requiert de l'expérience – dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Mon cher frère aurait dû en prendre de la graine au lieu de rester aussi froid qu'un glaçon, au lieu de rester le bon petit soldat. Le plaisir est l'une des émotions humaines les plus délicieuses. Pourquoi s'en priver ?

Alors oui, ce qu'ils m'ont fait, c'était bien un coup bas, une vulgaire traîtrise. Ok, je n'étais pas insensible au charme de ce cher Sammy. Lui non plus d'ailleurs… Ok, je n'étais plus aussi originale qu'autrefois - encore que les Daevas, ça avait de la gueule. Mais je ne méritais pas ça ! Je me suis damnée pour eux. J'ai tout donné. Mon frère m'a tiré froidement dessus et Père m'a abandonné. C'est injuste !

« Arrête ! Tu vas me faire pleurer ! »

« Oh, toi, la ferme ! J't'ai pas sonné ! »

« Oooooh ! Je t'ai vexé ma chérie !... Pauvre… Pauvre… Pauvre petite Meg ! Oups pardon ! JE suis Meg. Toi tu n'es qu'un parasite sans envergure… Une colonne de fumée noire sans identité… sans personnalité… Toujours à obéir aux ordres que te donne ton cher papa. Et tout ça pour quoi…? Ça ! Finalement ton père n'est pas si différent du mien. Egoïste. Froid. Violent. Oh pardon, j'oubliais… C'est naturel chez les démons !... »

« **LA FERME !** »

« Réfléchissons… Hum… Non. Tu m'as bassiné avec toutes tes histoires pendant cette longue année. Toujours à te plaindre. Pas assez d'amour paternel. Pas assez de reconnaissance paternelle. Pas assez d'Amour. Tu sais ce que tu es ? Pathétique. Allons, allons, ne fais pas cette tête-là… J'ai été à bonne école l'élève a dépassé le maître comme on dit. Rends-toi à l'évidence : tu n'es rien sans moi. Pour tous ces morts, c'était mon bras. Quand tu draguais Sam, c'était mon sourire, mon visage. Toi ? Tu n'existais pas. Tu n'existes pas. Ça fait mal hein d'entendre la vérité ? »

«** LA FERME ! **»

Elle reprend le contrôle et son regard d'obsidienne se fait plus dur. Il se fait plus dur et en même temps, il a perdu ce petit côté confiant qui faisait tout son charme. Elle soupire…

Vous comprenez maintenant ? Je ne peux pas vivre avec les humains parce que je suis une démone. Donc on me chasse. Je ne peux pas vivre avec les démons parce que je suis trop humaine. Donc on m'emprisonne et on me torture. Vous saisissez l'ironie ? Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Non… La véritable ironie c'est que Père attache plus d'importance à un humain qu'à sa propre fille. La véritable ironie c'est que je croupis en Enfer alors que lui s'amuse là-haut. La vie est vraiment injuste.


End file.
